goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Custard meets Ivy but Ivy gets grounded
Transcript (December 29, 2017) (Sarah West is sitting on the couch with her feet up barefoot with her laptop on her lap. She is angry) Sarah West: I don't believe it! Joyce and Jane have flagged all of my videos on YouTube! I am so mad! I better go to to Joyce and Jane's house immediately. But first, I've got to turn off my laptop, comb my hair, brush my teeth, and put my shoes on. (Sarah West turns off her laptop, stands up and walks away) (When Sarah West got to Joyce and Jane's house) (We see Joyce, Jane and her parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Mr. Dallas in the living room. Sarah West walks in) Sarah West: Joyce and Jane's parents, what have Joyce and Jane done now? Joyce and Jane's Dad: Sarah West: Joyce and Jane! Mr. Dallas: Sarah West is right! You both will receive after school detentions and lots of homework for the rest of your lives. Joyce: Back off all! Jane: Joyce and Jane's Mom: Joyce: Dylan, we forgot to tell you this. Dylan: What? Joyce: We killed 38 people and killed Usagi Hamada! Jane: I agree with Joyce. (Joyce and Jane's parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Mr. Dallas are shocked as a Dun Dun Dun sound effect played) Jazzi: Mr. Dallas: Joyce and Jane's Dad: We are going to their funeral! Joyce: No! We are not going! Joyce and Jane's Mom: Come with us right now or else I will call the police on you two! (At Usagi Hamada's funeral) (Cut to: Joyce and Jane's parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Mr. Dallas crying as Romance plays in the background) (Sakurako Koinuma walks up and gives a funeral speech about Usagi Hamada) Mr. Hamada: Mrs. Hamada: (Cut to: Joyce, Jane and her parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Mr. Dallas are in a Japanese graveyard] Joyce: Jane: Joyce and Jane's parents and the visitors are angry, Joyce and Jane are shocked as Romance stops playing and ends Joyce and Jane's Dad: Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show